Pudding de chocolate
by Sir Decrux
Summary: Harry está pasando por otro aburrido verano en casa de los Dursley, pero no tiene ni idea de que las cosas van a cambiar por ahí... Es un HP/DD


**Pudding de chocolate**

**Resumen:** Harry descubre la manera de hacer que sus visitas veraniegas en casa de los Dursley sean más llevaderas...

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo único mío es la trama.

**Nota:** En esta historia aparecen relaciones entre hombres (HP/DD), si no te gustan no sigas leyendo.

* * *

Era casi medianoche y Harry no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenía mucha hambre, ya que Petunia le había hecho una sencilla ensalada para cenar, mientras que a Dudley le había preparado un delicioso pudding de chocolate.

Harry cenó rápidamente mirando de reojo a Dudley mientras éste comía el pudding, y cuando acabó subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

Había pensado en escribir a sus amigos, pero Hedwig había salido a cazar y todavía no había vuelto, así que desistió y se puso a repasar el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del año pasado, tumbado en la cama bocabajo.

Aburrido y con las tripas ronroneando, decidió bajar a la cocina a picar algo de la nevera. Así que abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y bajó las escaleras de puntillas. Si le descubrían sus tíos se vería problemas, así que se apresuró en coger algo.

Abrió la nevera con la esperanza de encontrar algunas sobras del pudding, pero no había ni rastro. Seguramente Dudley se lo habría acabado, o quizá se lo había subido a la habitación. Se conformó con unas lonchas de embutido y se apresuró en volver a su cuarto, pero mientras caminaba por el pasillo de arriba alguien le agarró por la cintura desde atrás y le tapó la boca con la otra mano. Harry asustado intentó soltarse, pero quien lo agarraba era mucho mas fuerte, y vio que lo arrastraban hacia el interior de la habitación de Dudley.

Dudley cerró la puerta con el pie y le susurró a Harry al oído:

- Si gritas te machaco enano.

Harry sintió horrorizado como algo crecía entre su culo y Dudley, en el mismo momento en que Dudley dejaba de taparle la boca con la mano.

- Dud... ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? – dijo Harry en voz baja intentando soltarse del brazo que aún le rodeaba la cintura.

- Llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero no me atrevía por la varita esa que tienes. Por suerte esta noche te la has dejado olvidada en el cuarto.

- ¿Queriendo hacer qué Dudley? – preguntó Harry al tiempo que se giraba y encaraba a su voluminoso y musculoso primo.

- Hacer esto – Dudley empujó a Harry, que cayó en la cama. Intentó levantarse, pero Dudley se le tiró encima dejándolo sin aliento. Momento en que Dudley aprovechó para sujetarlo por las muñecas y le besó.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y trató de forcejear, pero su primo era muchísimo mas fuerte que él. Apretó los labios lo máximo que pudo cuando notó que Dudley le estaba besando y intentaba introducirle su lengua. Al fin lo consiguió y Harry notó un delicioso sabor a pudding de chocolate que le embriagó. Se dejó llevar por el beso y casi ni se dio cuenta de que le estaba quitando la camisa y los pantalones. Dudley despegó sus labios de los de Harry finalizando así el apasionado beso, y haciendo que el pelinegro profiriera un gemido de protesta, pero que de inmediato cambió a uno de placer, ya que Dudley empezó a besar y lamer su cuello, y continuaba bajando interrumpiendo su recorrido para prestar más atención a unos pezones que se inflaron al notar el cálido contacto, hasta que llegó al ombligo y se detuvo. Harry le miró suplicante, y Dudley sonrió con malicia al verlo.

- ¿Quieres que siga? – le dijo mientras se acababa de quitar la ropa que llevaba encima.

- Sí, ¡por favor, sigue ya!

Entonces Dudley volvió a bajar su mirada ávida y se introdujo el palpitante miembro de Harry en la boca, quien profirió un gemido de placer. Empezó a subir y a bajar y Harry, queriendo más, agarró la cabeza de Dudley enfatizando así sus movimientos. Pero Dudley se soltó sonriente y dijo:

- Ya está bien campeón, que sino no habrá nada para mi – y cogió un bote lila de la mesilla de noche y se untó el miembro con el lubricante, separó las piernas del pelinegro y empezó a introducir su pene bien lubricado por el pequeño orificio.

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al sentirlo, y pidió que lo hiciese más lentamente, pero su primo le ignoró y la acabó de introducir de un solo golpe. Harry puso una mueca de sorpresa al tiempo que dejaba ir un gritito por el dolor desgarrador que sintió, pero como Dudley no se movía acabó acostumbrándose al poco tiempo y el dolor remitió prácticamente en su totalidad.

Cuando Dudley notó que se había relajado, empezó a embestir. Harry gemía y gemía de placer y dolor entremezclados. Su primo sabía muy bien lo que se hacía, y le estaba tocando en un punto que le hacía volver loco.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Dudley sonriendo al tiempo que le embestía.

- Dud... Dud... más, no pares... – suplicó Harry, que creía que no podía aguantar tanto placer.

Finalmente Harry acabó corriéndose manchando todo su pecho, y luego Dudley hizo lo mismo al estrecharse el interior de Harry.

Sudorosos, se abrazaron y se besaron hasta que acabaron durmiéndose entremezclados de sudor, semen y con un regusto en sus bocas al pudding de chocolate.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano, y todavía sin poder creer lo que había pasado entre su primo y él por la noche, se soltó del brazo que le rodeaba el pecho y se levantó. En ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor interno, y aguantando como pudo, recogió su ropa del suelo para dirigirse al baño para darse una buena ducha, pensando que al fin y al cabo ése verano no iba a ser tan desagradable en casa de los Dursley.

* * *

Éste es mi primer fic, y al final he decidido hacerlo sobre ésta extraña pareja. Puede que el resultado no sea el mejor, pero me interesaba tratar alguna pareja inusual.

Comentad que os ha parecido, ¡espero algún review! jajaja


End file.
